Viva La Democracia
by Saluk Balisong
Summary: When a planet falls into the hands of a dictatorial government, the rights of the people stripped off and fear as the means of control, can anyone muster courage to change the course of their planet? For these two mercenary groups, they are ready to define history.


_**This will be the full-length story of a concept done years ago, inspired by the different revolutions around the world, particularly the revolutions and civil war in Asia and the Middle East. And for the curious, this is an Alternate Universe. Reviews and Comments will really help and I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Star Fox belongs to Nintendo.**_

* * *

_**Viva La Democacia**_

Under any nation, the people have the right to choose the leader that would lead their nation towards a bright tomorrow. The singe most important aspect of any democracy is for the people to choose the path their country will take through the people in the political realm. But what if this government fails to do the will of the people? Normally, the people has the power to remove any incumbent official and replace him or her with a new one. And if this government significantly eliminated the rights and liberty of the people, then and only then will force speak louder than words.

This is the story of a revolution that took the system by storm. Of how greed and corruption can lead to the downfall of a great nation. And the story of those who will fight to return democracy when diplomacy has failed.

* * *

When was the last time anyone had the right to do what they want? How long has it been when anyone can walk around without being interrogated by soldiers for 'acting suspicious'? How can anyone stay calm and relaxed when the government televises public executions, either by hanging or by firesquad?

Call it inhumane or what, but this is how things work. You can't complain or condemn the government, lest you get tried unfairly and either join the incarceration club or the green mile team.

After years of falling into major warfare, the première president, President Kurma, officially stood down to allow other candidates a chance to lead Lylat's heart and installing the new Kalyan Party into power. Many believed that this party under President Gillespie will boost Corneria from the tyrannical reign of his predecessor. Unknowingly, they have blindly assisted a soon-to-be dictator who will rise to the most powerful position in Cornerian Politics.

The early years have been the most successful for President Gillespie and his party, having established many of Corneria's landmark superstructures and memorials, key hospitals and government buildings, massive infrastructure overhaul, scientific advancements and many more. This continued with the advancement of the military under his successor, President Kurma, who focused on strengthening the military force, overhauling, updating and developing military hardware, empowering the national police and more.

But all of this slowly came to a dangerous climax when President Pendleton took the stage. This young and tight-fist leader proved himself during the first five years of service with the creation of the Cornerian Special Police Group or SPG, his actions that led to the suppression of an attempted coup by communist forces and leading Corneria into an age of security, with the culmination of the Solar-Lylat pact.

And then, months after the start of his sixth year, another failed coup occurred, with the perpetrator being one of the chief generals of the Cornerian Army. This can be considered as the final straw between the government and the looming insurgency problems. Days after the coup, President Pendleton announced the short speech that will haunt Corneria for years to come:

_My fellow countrymen_

_After our struggle with communist insurgency and national crises over the years, I as the President of Corneria have signed proclamation 1081, effectively placing the whole of Corneria under martial law. This is not a military takeover, but as your president, I am exercising my power to take charge of the planet in accordance to our constitution. Rest assure that I have only done this in the interest of the people and to protect the government from future attacks by insurgents._

_I know this has stunned you greatly, but I again reassure you that this is the best decision to uphold security and safety to the people. This is the ultimate role of the president; to guide and protect the people, upholding the will of the people, and to serve within the interests of the people._

* * *

_**For those who are curious, this is inspired by the 1972 Declaration of Martial Law in the Philippines by then-President Ferdinand Marcos. This is just the prologue, with chapter 1 to be uploaded soon. Again, review and comment, hit the like if you think it is worthy, and exercise your rights!**_


End file.
